


Survivalist

by mneiai



Category: Blade: Trinity
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-20
Updated: 2009-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-03 11:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mneiai/pseuds/mneiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal was all about survival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Survivalist

To survive Danica, most people have to adapt. They have to take all the intricate parts of their personalities and file them down to the bare bones of Survival and Pleasure. If they leave in one drop of Conscience or Pain, they're screwed. Few people could do it successfully, could change themselves so truly that they weren't faking anything--because Danica would know if they were, and she did horrible, horrible things to liars.

There was a reason Hannibal was her favorite pet: He didn't have to change himself much, at all. Because Hannibal was all about Survival, and only ever did anything for Pleasure. Perhaps he had a touch more Humor than others, but Danica found it endearing, even when she didn't. Sometimes they would look at each other over a widening puddle of blood and think "this is my destiny." When Danica turned Hannibal it wasn't consensual, but only because she didn't ask. If she had, he would have said "yes," because Hannibal was in love--not with Danica, but with the pain she brought him, which he embraced and called Pleasure.

Hannibal was pampered. Danica used all the best toys on him and once they had experienced all of those (somewhere in his third year of being a vampire), she had workers with even sicker minds than her devise brand new ones. Hannibal was loved. Danica spent more time on him than any other, neglected her own brother in favor of slicing the flesh from Hannibal's back or gutting him with her nails.

He would be mourned, as well, when he disappeared and the only person who remembered him also remembered a Hunter. When Danica thought she had lost him forever. And he would be welcomed back with open arms when he was revealed as living once more. She would hurt him in all the best ways, degrade him and destroy him, bit by bit. But Danica wouldn't realize that he had changed, that they had changed him from her precious pet into something so more average.


End file.
